A Fairytale for Two
by Light Under My Skin
Summary: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon have always had an interesting relationship. Yet nothing is more interesting than the way it started. A true fairytale, and a flawed one all the same, their love story is just that – a love story in the midst of a lot of pain. Written for HPFC "Disney/Fairytale Competition." Based on Rapunzel Disney's "Tangled" .
1. Once Upon a Time

Summary: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon have an interesting relationship (how could they not, with two personalities like that?). Yet nothing is more interesting than the way it started. A true fairytale, and a flawed one all the same, their love story is just that – a love story in the midst of a lot of pain.

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the very bad rhymes. **

Written for the HPFC "Disney/Fairytale Competition"

Rules:

Given a pairing and a story, write a fic of any rating.

Pairing: Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black

Story: Disney's "Tangled"

Chapter 1: 

Now reader, there is something you should know before reading this. I guess you could consider this message a warning. The thing about this story is, it's a fairytale. Many of you may be happy about this… therin lies my warning.

Reader, I warn you, back out while you can

Here the princess does not get the man

There is magic and mischief and mayhem galore,

But hear me, please reader, hear me implore:

These words will not rhyme, these characters won't sing

About birds and love and flying without wings.

Instead there is sadness, death, and despair.

Wait please reader come back, I swear!

Like all other stories there's happiness too

And a rhyme perhaps, or perhaps maybe two.

So sit down, relax, and enjoy the show

For this fairytale ventures where none others will go.

Our story begins once upon a time in a land far away. Of course, if you were going for particulars, it really wouldn't be a land that far away really, considering our story starts in Scotland… but really, it's worlds away.

Because reader, this world contains magic.

It's a world, dear reader, that's hidden in our own. There are portals between the two, hidden bars, travel by fireplace, and more reader, so much more. I could go on for days but, in fact, that would be beside the point.

Our story starts in a castle, in Scotland, where children go to learn and thrive. A school of magic, if you will, where children take lessons on Potions and Divination instead of the typical English and Math. The story starts when two very special students, a group of them really, are in their sixth year of seven.

In this particular day, in this particular castle, Marlene McKinnon was putting on her makeup, standing next to her two best friends, Dorcas Meadowes and Lily Evans. Between the three of them, they were the brightest witches in their year, if not in their entire school.

And they knew it too.

Dorcas was a beautiful, slender brown haired girl, brown eyes glittering passionately behind stylish glasses. The sole Quiditch player of the three, she was impulsive and quick to judge, slow to make friends but loyal to the end.

Beside her stood Lily Evans. Representing Gryffindor with her mane of fiery red hair, Lily's green eyes were fierce. She trusted almost no one, hated when people preyed on those weaker than they, and had made it her life's mission to destroy the Death Eaters. Everyone knew why, but no one mentioned it – ever.

Last in the mirror, peering over Lily's shorter frame, was Marlene McKinnon. Pale silver-blond hair more suited towards Slytherin than her own Gryffindor house, Marlene was very blunt with the truth. Often looking for the latest gossip, she was the most materialistic of the three, though she really was good and noble at heart.

The three of them finished up with idle chatter, mostly about the war.

And there, dear reader, is the first discrepancy with most fairytales. In this particular story, the characters aren't happy-go-lucky princesses that have a slight speed bump in their otherwise perfect lives. In this story, the princess (who really shouldn't even be called that, for she rules nothing but her own mind) is in the midst of a terrifying war, the worst to ever grip their world, fighting against the most ruthless dictator to ever live.

There's no hope of a quick and easy victory in a war like this one.

Yet Marlene McKinnon did not fear. While many others at the school and around the entire wizarding community trembled at the name Voldemort, Marlene was eager to face him, to scourge the earth of his vile presence.

Capping her lipstick, Marlene turned with the other girls and descended the stairs towards breakfast.

Waiting in the common room for them, to none of their surprise, were the Marauder boys, fidgeting and eager for breakfast. Yet none of them dared leave without the girls. The boys were troublemakers, but even they knew better than that.

"Morning girls," the Marauders chorused. With the exception of Dorcas' overly friendly hello to Remus Lupin, the group's conscience, the girls continued walking towards the Great Hall.

Now reader, that's not to say that Marlene and Lily didn't have a soft spot for the Marauders. In fact, they both had very soft spots for two very different boys. The problem was, the only thing they liked better than those two boys was their pride. And thus the ignoring game started.

The boys, used to it by now, were less than bothered.

"Good morning McKinnon," Sirius Black said, draping his arm around her slender shoulders. Sirius Black was _the _stud of Hogwarts and having him say good morning to you like that… well pretty much any girl in the entire castle would swoon, wake up, and then swoon once more. Yet Marlene had years of practice in keeping her face carefully neutral.

"Good mo' Sirius," she said back at him, not able to hide a smile. He was gorgeous, he really was, with his straight black hair falling on his severe features, almost but not quite covering his gorgeous blue eyes.

The problem with Sirius Black wasn't that he was attractive, it was that he knew it.

Still, Marlene was in a great mood that morning as they descended to the Great Hall and, even though she knew she should, she didn't remove his arm from around her shoulders.

It was a very great day indeed.

"Morning ladies," Sirius called to some seventh year Ravenclaw's passing by.

Make that a good day, then.

At breakfast, they sat as they always did, the girls giving their typical complaints, but sitting next to the boys anyways. On one side of the table, you had Lily, James, Sirius, then Marlene, the troublemakers sitting together to occasionally prod each other, trying to get the other to spit out pumpkin juice, as it was. On the other side of the table sat Peter Pettigrew (a short, plump thing, Marlene often felt bad for him, sitting there among the beautiful people), Remus, and Dorcas. Their table was soon joined by Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue, two Ravenclaws that the Gryffindors were fiercely fond of.

Laughter and merriment quickly surrounded them, as they all basked in the glory of good food and good company.

That merriment, of course, would come to a quick end.

All at once, the owls of Hogwarts descended, bringing the mail in. The table quickly sobered up in anticipation of the news to come. They took turns paying for the Daily Prophet (two copies, one for each side) and that morning Sirius Black dished out while James Potter quickly grabbed the copy.

Scanning the headlines quickly, looking for the worst news, he quickly came upon it.

"The Howard's are dead," he said, sobering what was left of the joy immediately, faster than a Dementor's kiss

"What?" Marlene asked, shocked. She'd seen Georgina Howard, a friend a few years older, not five days ago.

Besides James, Lily was gasping, "But they weren't even involved in the war! They were peaceful, knew nothing!" she exclaimed.

Reader, you might be confused, so let me explain. In their world, in their war, the opposing side, the Death Eaters, would kill those that opposed them, but, until this day, they had yet to lay a hand on anyone not participating in the war, unless they needed the knowledge that a certain individual had.

Alas, times had changed.

Marlene swallowed, forcing herself not to be visibly altered. This would not bode well with her parents. The only reason Marlene was still attending Hogwarts was because this very thing had yet to happen. Her parents didn't trust the safety of the school, but they trusted their safety in lack of action.

In a small part of her mind, Marlene hoped that, because of this, her parents would change, would grow to fight for the war, now that they were a target one way or another. The magical artifacts and knowledge that her family had could aid their side greatly.

"Lily, do you have parchment and a quill?" Marlene asked, and, ever the bookish school nerd, Lily did not disappoint.

Marlene just wrote a quick note to her parents, hoping they'd trust her, at least this one. She was, after all, almost of age.

_Mum, Dad, please let me stay. It's safe here. _

_Stubbornly, _

_Marlene_

In her heart though, she knew it wouldn't be enough.


	2. The Curse

Chapter 2:

Ah! Dear reader, the first sign of strife

Despair so thick you could cut through with a knife

Worry not, dear reader, it'll only get worse

As our princess will be afflicted by her "curse"

But yay, oh yay, the prince will cut in

Saving the day with a handsome old grin

But will he, dear reader, succeed in his task?

That is the question that you really should ask.

Sirius Black was attractive and he knew it. Yet there was no fun in the game if the girl knew it (and embraced it) too. Wooing a girl that wanted to be wooed took the _woo! _out of wooing. And, so, almost subconsciously, Sirius Black had chosen to woo Marlene McKinnon.

That's not to say that Sirius didn't want to date her for other reasons, of course. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, and headstrong and stubborn and brave to boot. She was fierce, and almost as loyal as he was. So it would be a difficult but exciting challenge – the best ones of all.

Still, so used to the game itself, as he was, that he'd almost forgotten what he wanted the prize to be. It'd been three years that he'd been after McKinnon (but not without various stops for other ladies on the way of course) and now it was habit more than anything. Of course, he actually did want her, but he knew that, more likely than not, he wouldn't get her.

He wasn't as daft as James was (still after all these years! Sirius sighed to himself).

So it was to his enormous surprise that, later that day, Marlene McKinnon pulled him aside. Never one to dilly-dally, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "Sirius Black, I fancy you."

It took his mind a moment to process that a moment in which he gaped at her, open-mouthed.

She didn't even blush, "Oh come on I know I've rejected you for three years, but you'd have to be daft to think I didn't fancy you. That's like saying Lily doesn't like James, for crying out loud!"

In a part of Sirius' mind was the thought: Lily likes James? But most of it was just shocked. She'd fancied him, after all these years?

"Naturally I never told you because you never meant it," he snapped out of it, about to defend his honor, but she stopped him before he could, "Oh Sirius what would I do without you?" she asked sadly. Then, stepping closer to him, she pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, before wrapping her arms around him for a moment.

Before he could react (and react he would reader, trust me) Dorcas called from up front, where the others were, "Mar!"

Sighing, she pulled away from him and turned her back, trotting quickly away.

Now Sirius Black wasn't one of those people to be insulted and think of a comeback five minutes later. He wasn't one to think before he acted either, he usually just did what came naturally. But on that day, it took Sirius the better part of one hour's thought to come up with what he'd want to do next (and reader, keep in mind, Sirius Black is _not _one to sit and think through things slowly).

So it was after much thought that Sirius Black unglued himself from the wall he'd been standing at, and went to find Marlene McKinnon, who he considered just about the luckiest girl at Hogwarts, at that moment.

Alas, she was one of the _un_luckiest.

After failing to find her, he approached Lily and Dorcas, where they were sitting in the corner of the common room. Playing chess with no soul into it. Normally, Sirius would make some snide remark about their inability to play something as simple as wizarding chess (being rather good at it himself, of course), but there were more important things he had to take care of.

"Where's Marlene?" he asked them.

At that, Dorcas burst out crying, running from the room. Around him, everyone glared.

"What'd I say!" he asked them, but no one answered.

Beside him, Lily took pity on the poor handsome prince.

"You really don't know?" a glare was enough to prove it, "She's gone Sirius. Her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts half an hour ago."


	3. Her Tower

Chapter 3:

Oh no, the princess is locked away

Will the prince save her, or will she decay?

Why would this happen, who'd do such a thing

What horrible witch, what evil old king?

In truth it was her parents, seeking her best for sure

(Though they could have done something more mature)

So now it's up to the prince, to change her fate

But to save the princess, the danger will be great.

Marlene was so mad at her parents, she locked herself in her room.

She really did it too. Not like some rebel teenager, who locked the door only to unlock it later. There were certain spells that were permanent, no matter what her parents would do, they couldn't get rid of the permanent sticking charm she'd put on her door. It was shut for _good_.

Her parents were furious with her, of course, and they attempted to unstick it (even though they knew it was pointless), as parents are wont to do. Yet no carpenter they hired succeeded (obviously) and Marlene was stuck away from her parents, locked in her room. They told her to climb down through the window, but she refused. They tried to come get her themselves, but she threatened to put a permanent sticking charm on her window, and so they abated. The only interaction she planned on having with them was having them bring up some food for her every few days, and even those she planned on passing without a word from her mouth.

In fact, she wasn't all that mad with her parents, not really. She just wanted them to let her do what she wanted, to listen, for a change.

Maybe if they were annoyed with her, they'd send her back to Hogwarts, just to get rid of her.

It was a thought, at any rate.

And so she expected to pass as least a week (or three) alone in her room. That was fine because though Marlene could be very sociable when the time called for it, she was a solitary person by habit, and thus being alone wasn't a problem. So it was much to her surprise that, only a day into her solitude, an owl flew into her window. Followed by another, and then a third, all in quick succession.

The last two she recognized, as the owls of Dorcas Meadowes and James Potter respectively (she assumed Lily had borrowed James' owl, as the Muggleborn witch didn't have her own). The first one however, jet black and small, like a particularly violent bludger, she didn't recognize at all.

Honestly, she knew her friends liked her, but she didn't expect such long and detailed letters from the girls, especially considering how Dorcas' had tears all over it, smudging over half of the writing. Yet she was touched and she decided to redouble her efforts to annoy her parents. Anything to get back to Hogwarts.

Like many of the castle's students, she considered Hogwarts her true home.

After replying to her friends and sending their owls (and her replies) back to Hogwarts (pitying the owls for the long trip) she took the letter from the third one. It was admittedly much shorter than the other two, but it made her think a lot more.

_Want me to come get you?_

_Sirius_

She knew what this was too. Not only an offer, but a secret. The truth that he really did care for her. Whether he'd only realized it now, or whether he'd hidden it under his superficial lust for her all these years she didn't know, but she believed him. Sirius Black was many things (handsome, intelligent, humorous… handsome) but he didn't lie to his friends.

She thought about how she'd answer for long time, giving the letter its due worth. Then, finally, she penned him back a note, below his own writing:

_Yes._


	4. Happy Moments Never Truly End

Chapter 4:

Oh goody, oh boy, adventure's afoot

Let's hope he's not caught or else: caput!

No really there truly is danger quite near

Do you hear that sound? (Listen slow my dears)

That's the sound of Death Eaters' smile

Yes, I know, it is truly quite vile

But soon they will come, for the McKinnons are next

And the Death Eaters? They're preparing to hex

So Sirius Black fly, quick as you can

And save this dear princess from their violent plan.

When Midnight, Sirius' aptly named owl, came back, the clock had just (ironically) struck midnight. Perfect for sneaking out of the castle (Sirius knew this from experience). Her note made him smile. Even on paper she got straight to the point. So, summoning his broom and leaving a quick note for James in case he woke up, Sirius enlarged the window, summoned his broom, and left towards Marlene's house.

Luckily, the girl had held a party at her house last summer, and Sirius had an uncanny sense of direction, so it was with ease that he set off in the direction of her house. The night air was cold, the mission was dangerous, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Perfect.

During his flight, he let his mind wander, to things he usually didn't think about when thinking of girls. But Marlene really was beautiful, wasn't she? He'd thought that a concession would make him like her all the less, but it did the exact opposite. Here he was, thinking about her beauty, her skill, her incredible charisma.

He sounded like _James _for crying out loud!

"Ugh," he said out loud, trying to dispel all cheesy thoughts (to no avail).

So Sirius was accompanied on his flight by nothing more than his memories of Marlene McKinnon.

Until, of course, he arrived at her house.

There, instead of being met with the calm he expected, coming to the rescue to save her from unending boredom, he encountered quite a different scene. Oh he was saving her alright, but from the green hexes bouncing off everywhere.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _pounding in his ears, he looked around frantically for Marlene.

He couldn't shout without earning their attention (they were blissfully unaware of his presence for now, at least), but he needed to find out if she was all right. If nothing else, so his heart would stop clenching in his chest.

Luckily, when he'd been over, he'd done his typical Marauder snooping around the house, and discovered where her bedroom was, so it was with great trepidation that he enlarged the window and entered, as quickly and silently as he could.

He got off the broom quickly, putting his hand to his wand, drawing it out – only to be stopped as his gaze fell on Marlene McKinnon, wand extended directly at his heart, fire in her eyes.

"Marlene," he said, "it's me."

She still didn't buy it (a part of him swelled with pride), "What was the last thing we did together?"

"You kissed me then left," he said to her, "Without telling me you were leaving, mind you, that wasn't very nice."

She lowered her want, barely letting a ghost of a smile grace her face, "I'm not a very nice person." As his urgent question, she said to him, "They got here five minutes ago. There's a permanent sticking charm on my door so they can't get through. I can't hear my parents."

Just as she said that, a patronus horse glided through her window. Sirius wanted to curse her parents; the Death Eaters now knew where they was.

The patronus spoke in her mother's voice, "Get yourself out of here, _now!"_

Then, it disappeared, leaving Sirius and Marlene alone in her room.

Without even a hesitation, Sirius got on the broom, sliding forward to make space for Marlene.

"You steer, I'll deflect," she said to him. If it were any other witch, he'd argue the point, but Marlene was one of the best witches in their school, if not their year. Sirius was confident she could match (if not beat) him in a duel, so he didn't question her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

He flew towards the window, and not a second too soon. As they made it out, he could see curses flying from every direction at them, all deflected by Marlene's wonderfully placed protection shields. She even managed a few curses of her own, but nothing to hurt the Death Eaters, who could heal each other within moments.

Sirius, looking down despite himself, saw a curse that would make it past her shield, which was fading, "Marlene!" he called, and she cast one, a second too late. The curse grazed her on the leg, causing blood to spurt out as she gasped.

Sirius' broom faltered for a moment, as he debated what do to.

"Keep going!" the girl behind him shouted, and he complied, putting on as much speed as he possibly could, pushing the broom to its limits. There was a quick fight between Marlene and an outlying Death Eater but then they left that fight too.

The calm after that fight was eerie.

"Let me see that," he said to her, after carefully positioning the broom to go straight. Brooms these days had to be held on to and steered, but James and Sirius had developed a quick charm (with the help of the charming Charms-genius, Lily herself) to keep a broom pointing straight.

She extended her leg, revealing a cut she'd been applying pressure to. Sirius grinned at himself, though internally he was perturbed. Witches and wizards these days really knew next to nothing about healing, but she was in luck that he knew a few spells. He and James had gotten into so many scrapes (what with their monthly full-moon outings and everything else) that it became a bother to go to the Hospital Wing to heal every scrape. And so they'd learned a few, which did come in handy in times like these.

"All better," Sirius said, before kissing it quickly, trying to charm a smile into her. It didn't last though, and he could tell she was worried about her parents.

"Do you know how to produce a talking corporal patronus?"

She shook her head.

"Use mine then," he said to her, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ A big black dog burst out of the tip of his wand and stood there in the wind, as if he were standing on the ground not whizzing above it.

To the dog he said, "My name is Sirius Black, I'm with your daughter now." Then he nudged her, signaling it was her turn to speak.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine, I'm heading back to Hogwarts. Talk to Professor Dumbledore as soon as you can, he'll find somewhere safe for you. Message me back as soon as possible. I love you."

A few more words from Sirius sent the dog on its way, and it became nothing more than one of the many lights in the background.

They flew silently for a long, long time, her holding onto him, appreciating his comfort. It was only after they made it back to his rooms that she let go of him, getting off of the broom and sitting comfortably on his bed.

He sat next to her in comfort and silence.

"Sirius?" she asked, after a long time.

He looked at her. He loved looking into her eyes, watching the depth behind them.

"Thank you for saving me."

He leaned in and kissed her then, as if he truly were a prince, and this truly was their fairytale.

And so dear reader, this story must end

But before you go, I will amend:

They didn't get their happy ending

But at this moment, their story stays, unending.

Life's not always happy, nor is it always sad

And if you go on too long, you'll find that you go mad.

So sit back, relax, and do what they've just done

Forget the pain and embrace the fun

Life's short moments are happy and free

And from them you can write a fairytale – or three.


End file.
